Love lasts forever
by skitto
Summary: the title explains it all and i suck at summarys so read it. and if you want to flame BRING IT ON


Tile: Some love lasts forever Author: skitto Email: skittlezfreakzrule@yahoo.com Rating: PG for death Disclaimer: I don't own no one Distribution: Ask  
  
Where, oh where, can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
" Matt this has been a great night," said Amy Dumas. "Well it's not over yet we still have to stop at the park for a little bit," replied Matt Hardy. We were out on a date in my daddy's car We hadn't driven very far There in the road, straight ahead A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
We were driving over a bridge and the car in front of us was stalled. Matt hit the brakes but the didn't stop. "Matt why aren't we stopping?" asked Amy worriedly. "I don't know," said Matt as he slammed both feet down on to the brake. They still didn't stop so matt swerved to the right .  
  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right I'll never forget the sound that night The screamin tires, the bustin glass The painful scream that I heard last When I woke up the rain was pouring down There were people standing all around Something warm flowing through my eyes But somehow I found my baby that night  
  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said 'Hold me darling, just a little while' I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss I found the love that I knew I had missed They hit the side rail and fell off the bridge. He heard Amy scream and he tried to tell her everything was gonna be ok but they hit the ground to soon. It happened all so fast Matt didn't even have time to blink for the next thing he know he was on the cold street of I-95. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up but a hand stopped him. "whoa man don't sit up." Came someone's voice. In the back he could hear a man on a call phone."yea there is a young women in pretty bad condition.." "AMY," screamed Matt trying to sit up again, but once again was stopped. "I have to see Amy," said Matt. The gut sighed but called over another guy to help him carry Matt to Amy's side. They laid him next to Amy and he looked over at her face. He saw cuts, blood and pain. The thing that hurt Matt the most was that he cause her that pain. "Baby I am so sorry I did this," he said crying softly. "No Matt you didn't do this it just happened I love you so much." Replied Amy weakly. " No Amy you cant go we are gonna have little Matt's and Amy's running around everywhere." Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world People that were standing around watching were crying watching the twos exchange. "I know Matt but give me one last kiss and remember that I love you." "I love you too amy now and forever." Matt leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. He let go and pulled her in to his arms. "I love you Matt now and forever." Was the last thing Amy said before falling limp and cold in his arms. "NOOOO," Matt cried out. He lay there holding Amy in his arms till the ambulance finally arrived. The slowly pulled Amy out of his grasp. They loaded Matt on to a stretcher and as they put him in the ambulance he blacked out. Well now she's gone Even though I hold her tight I lost my love, my life, that night  
Matt woke up hours later and heard someone shuffling around." good it was a dream," thought Matt. "Amy," he said. " NO bro I'm sorry." Came Jeff's voice. "It really happened then," said Matt getting teary eyed. He finally opened his eyes and noticed it was dark. "Jeff can you turn on the light and get me my pants," said Matt sadly. Jeff knew his brother was in pain and didn't bother asking why. He did as he was asked and gave the pants to Matt. Matt took the pants and nodded his thanks as Jeff sat in the chair next to the bed. Matt took out a small crimson box. Crimson was Amy's favorite color. By now matt was really crying though trying not to show it. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture of Amy. He opened the box to show a beautiful engagement ring. He put the picture and the ring on the side table next to him and looked over at jeff. "Jeff what am I gonna do?" asked Matt still crying from earlier. "I can't live without her." Jeff sat silently for a minute then he finally spoke up. "You can Matt and you will." Said Jeff softly laying a hand on his brother's shoulder. "No I can't she is the reason I wake up in the morning just to see her smile and at night I watch her sleep at least for an hour and think of her and her in my life." "Matt you have to go on and make her proud," started Jeff. "Her and mom are watching us and you know they want us to make them happy and proud but most of all you have to make Amy proud, Matt." Matt sighed and nodded. "I'm gonna get something to eat you want?" asked Jeff getting up. Matt shook his head no and watched Jeff walk out the door. As soon as he was gone he closed his eyes and put his hands to his head clasped together. "Mom please take care of Amy for me. I will make you as happy as I can and proud. Tell Amy that I love her and I love you. Amen." Whispered Matt. He laid down and fell asleep.  
MATT'S DREAM  
Amy walked in to a white room with a love seat. 2 minutes later Matt walked in, saw her and ran to her pulling her in to a tight hug. "Baby it was a dream. I love you." he said happily. Amy shook her head 'no' sadly. "It wasn't a dream Matt but this is," she said softly. "No but it cant be." "No but it is. I am here to tell you that I will always love you and I know you will make me proud," "I love you too amy now and forever." "I want you to take my lock and put the ring on it and always wear it." "I will." "I love you mathew now and forever goodbye." "I love you too Amy now and forever goodbye." And with that said and done amy disappeared and Matt woke up in a puddle of tears in his hospital bed. As he woke up the doctor came in. "I will take you to get any jewelry from your girlfriend now and say goodbye if you would like now." Said the doctor softly. "Yes I would," said Matt still crying lightly. The doctor brought in a wheelchair and wheeled him into a white room with a white bed with a white sheet covering it. Matt, though he had a broken leg stood up and pulled down the sheet a little bit. He took the lock her gave her to seal their love off. As he did so with one hand the other was holding his lock. He put the ring that he had put in his gown on it and put it around his neck. " I love you Amy now and forever."  
  
Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
THE END  
Epilog Matt went on to win the WWF title from stone cold steve austin. After he won the belt he gave the following speech: This is the biggest prize in the WWF. I have worked my whole life for this , but lately as you know Lita aka Amy Dumas died I have worked harder than ever to make her proud. And now I have won this and this belt goes to you Amy I love you forever and always.  
Amy looked on from above and smiled. "I love you too mathew forever and always. Matt never did get married as a matter of fact he never dated again. But he knew he made Amy happy and he could live alone knowing that he had. 


End file.
